


The Red Thread of Fate

by WiccanMarvel



Series: Legend of the Thread of Fate [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fun, Funny, Gay, M/M, Meant To Be, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccanMarvel/pseuds/WiccanMarvel
Summary: In the East Asian myth, they say that the two people connected by the Red Thread are destined lovers. regardless of place. time, or circumstances. The magical cord may be stretched or be tangled, but will never be broken.Agriphina Landon met her husband with the help of the Red Thread of Fate, her family was big in superstitions, one of this was the Red Thread that is said to connect two people that are destined to be together. Now, after a series of failed romances she tried and successfully convinced his son, Elizander, to try and find the person he is destined to be with, with the help of the thread.Meanwhile, Belerick Summers, the youngest son of Rafael Summers, the President and CEO of Summers Beverage Co., one of the biggest and leading beverage companies in the Philippines, is a firm believer of destiny, although he has experience a lot of heartbreaks in his young life, he still believes his destiny is right around the corner waiting for him.This is a telling of a story designed and carried out by destiny.





	1. Under the Full Moon, That's Where You'll Find Him

**Author's Note:**

> My new work! I saw a post regarding this "Red Thread of Fate" and was inspired by it. So, there!
> 
> Please bookmark it and/or leave comments and suggestions :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

_**Red.** The color red is strongly tied to attraction and desire. It is also the color of the string of fate, that binds two soul mates._

"Mom. please not that again." Elizander or Eliz to his friends sighed as his mom with her familiar book sat across him in the dining table. "What? This is not the first time you heard about this, right? I mean you should've memorized this by now." Agriphina, his mom said closing the book she's been holding. "Yeah, I know, I know that already, I even know what you are going to say next. Red Thread of Fate blah blah blah, you and my father met with the help of the thread, That is not news to me mom." Eliz said waving his hands in the air as if mocking his own mother. His mother retaliated by throwing the small book into his son's face. "I know you are having a bad day, you and that Anastasia girl broke up again, am i right?" she asked, she noticed it last night when he came home and went straight into the kitchen grabbing a few bottles of beer and started screaming grimly at his favorite sports show. "You only do that when someone breaks up with you, even Tuck noticed it." she continued looking down at the grey dog wagging it's tail to the both of them. "Yeah, she did. She-uh, she wanted better things." He said, sitting on the floor petting his dog as an apology for ignoring him last night. "Elizander Landon. How many times do i have to tell y-" She was cut off by her son, "-you that she ain't the girl for you, she ain't good for you, and then you'll go at it again with this _Red Thread of Love._ " looking up and finding his mom standing in front of him both hands in her waist, one eye brow up in the air. "It's _Red Thread of Fate_ you handsome little idiot." She said as she gently poked her son's forehead.

"What I'm asking is for you to at least, please, give it a shot. You know I met your father through it, believe it or not, and as you can see, this family, our family has a big foundation built on believing in the unbelievable, thinking the unthinkable, so here, just for your old sweet mom, try." She said as she handed a piece of paper that she took from inside the smaller book. "This is kind off an instruction on how you can actually _see_ the thread, good luck, I'm running late for my zumba class."

\--------------

It was dark out side already when Eliz woke up from his so called nap, Tuck had been licking his left hand that dangled from the couch where he slept on, trying to wake him up, he lazily sat up and rubbed Tucks head, he was a half Labrador, half Aspin, his mom's probably still outside, probably in the market buying what she'll cook for dinner, he hoped it was beef this time, he's getting sick of eating mainly vegetables and chicken all the time, or she's probably in the Coffee Shop they own, whatever he thought to himself, he stood up at pee when a piece of paper fell from his lap, the paper his mom gave to him earlier today, the "instructions" on how to use the thread, of course he heard the story of how the mythic thread helped his parents met each other, how it was the reason he was brought into this world. Maybe he really should give it shot, what could go wrong? Right? he asked himself, still examining the paper, finally opening it.

_It must be of full moon for you to call Yue Lao, the deity of charge_  
_And upon calling, he shall appear_  
_He shall show you the red thread that binds you and your fated one together_

That sounded so wrong, well grammatically at least, he thought, as he google the name, Yue Lao, dozens of matches popped up, He is the deity of matchmaking and weddings. Eliz just sighed, is he really going to do this? looking at the calendar revealing a full moon will be up in the night sky tonight. "What's so hard in doing it, try it, just this once!" His mom whispered in his ears as she sneaked behind him, surprisingly stealthy considering she was carrying two bags of ingredients of what she'll be cooking tonight, he almost had a heart attack. 

Their dinner was pork steak, at least it's not chicken this time, Eliz thought to himself, relaxing in front of the television watching some news about how Summers Beverages Co.'s new drink are taking the market by storm. He took a mental note to try to get one and taste it for himself, still holding the piece of paper from earlier, he is still contemplating whether or not to do it. On one hand, it could work, on the other? It's incredibly stupid. Yup, it's stupid, he nodded to himself. "I know it sounds stupid, Eliz." His mom called out to him, like he could hear what he was thinking about, his mom can really be spooky at times. "It is." he shortly replied. "But, Eliz, there's no harm in trying, honey. Look where that stupidity take me in life, I'm living a happy life, great house, great family, great and a genius son, an amazing dog. What more can I ask for? I cannot imagine where my life will be if I hadn't believe." She said faintly eyeing her son in the corner of her eye. "Yeah? Well Dad died." Eliz bitterly said. Eliz's dad died when he was 10, he died of cancer. "And in his deathbed, what did he say to you?" His mom asked him, attention once again in the dishes as him to distract himself from the subject. "He told me to keep up with all you crazies." He half smiled. "See, if I didn't believe in the thread and followed it to meet your father, I wouldn't have married him, I wouldn't have had you. and we wouldn't be having this conversation." She reasoned. "You have a point." Eliz finally conceded, "Fine, I'll go out now, moon's out."

It was a chilly night, he had no idea how to call this Yue Lao, he didn't even asked his mom, what a stupid idiot, he thought to himself, how the hell am i even going to call for Yue Lao? He was about to walk back to his house to ask his mom when he saw in the corner of his eye a shade of red, it was just a glimmer, but enough to take his attention, it was like a smoke floating, gliding in the air, it's like calling him. He felt absurd, now he is seeing things, _great._ He turned back so he can head back to the house, when he saw a a figure in red clothes in front of him it's face hidden in the shadows, he recognized the clothing from all the historical Asian dramas his mom watched, a chill crawled up to his spine, he also noticed the man was holding something, something red like hair, it was swaying in the air as if it's dancing. "Mom, this is not funny." he tried to reason to himself, it's his mom, it has to be, that or that he finally snapped.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing it's faceless head. A voice with a heavy Asian accent filled the air.  
_You called, and now I answer. Now I shall impart to you the gift to see the thread, the gift of happiness. Take it young boy._  
He fell down not believing what was happening, was he really going insane? in front of him was a faceless figure, handing him a handful of what he assumes now are the _threads_ he can't move, he can't scream, he was just staring at him, he was getting closer and closer to him, until they were face to face.  
_Take it boy. And you shall find the person you are bound to be with_  
He closed his eyes, extended his hand to the figure and opened his palms, he felt his cold palms envelope into his for a second, then it was gone, it became quiet, the only sound he can hear was his own beating heart, the chilly air was also gone now, he opened his eyes.

______And there, to his shock, he saw it, a thin glimmering red thread, tied neatly on his ring finger floating and swinging, floating up into sky, he was stunned by it, it was true, it was true! holy hell he was looking at it, he can even pulling it! His heart raced again, now knowing that at the end of this thread, was the person he was bound to be with._ _ _ _ _ _

______[Under the Full Moon, That's Where You'll Find Him |END]_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspin - Asong Pinoy, technically means breeds that are most common in the country.


	2. Where The Red Thread Will Take You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange figure appeared in front of Eliz and seems the he gifted him with the ability to see the thread of fate, now that he confirmed all that his mom's story were true, who is at the end of his thread?

The sun's beginning to rise, rays of light hitting every corner of Eliz's room as he lay awake in the middle of his bed, eyes wide opened, slightly red from actually not sleeping the night before, it was still rewinding over and over in his head, how the strange figure, or was it really _Yue Lao_ that made contact with him and gifted him this ability, to see his thread of fate. He thought to himself while looking at the thin glass-like red thread flowing and gliding up in the air tracing it's way out of the window of his room which would lead him to his fated lover. _His fated lover _a small burst of excitement lingered on his body after realizing this, that he is actually connected to someone, that there is someone for him after all. He's had a ton of relationships in the past rooting to his first girlfriend back when he was 14, Anne, and to his most recent break up with Anastasia, who admitted was the girl he loved the most, she was actually the reason why he's where he at right now, well, technically because he was a genius developer in the first place, but it was Anastasia's ambitious nature that pushed him more to be successful and to maintain her, she was, in all honesty a pain in the ass for a girlfriend, she always wanted more, she only thinks of herself and how she would be able to conquer the world with her beauty, okay, maybe the conquering the world was a bit too far fetched, he shook his head. But she adored that in her, and half of him hoped it was her that'd be at the end of his thread.__

__He was lured out of his room by his mom's cooking, and his step-dad, Randell Cortez's constant cursing as he lifted boxes of supplies for his Coffee Shop, he have two kids on his first marriage, Sahara who's 24, a year younger than him, and Matteos who is 22. Both of them are working at Coffee Shop while their Dad manages it, His mom and step-dad met six years after his dad passed away, he was doubtful at first with him and his children, but over the years their sincerity and love for his mom won him over and now their beginning to truly hit it off. It was Matteos who saw him walk out of his room, sniffing the air that was now filled the sweet aroma of Tocino cooking, "Big bro! Hey, not working today" he greeted Eliz as he sit down facing him at the table, Eliz just lightly nodded, grabbing a cup of coffee his step-dad prepared. "I remembered, you are invited to that summit right? the one where top companies are gathered? what was it again?" Randell asked Eliz as he stretched his back, getting pretty exhausted loading the boxes to his car. "It's an expo, but in actuality, it is more like kind of a chance to pitch what you're selling to the big bosses of the top companies." Eliz explained and everyone started sitting at the dining table. "Heard, Summers Beverages are joining this year." Sahara said pouring herself a glass of warm water. "Yeah, their new product so good too." Matteos said as he reached for the food their mom's are taking out and placing on the table. "I'm not actually planning on pitching anything to them, i'm more into pitching some ideas to MouglinPH, you know, my new software." He said grabbing the bowl of Tocino before Matteos can have first dibs, smirking a little as he beat his little brother this time around. "But they are number one right now, plus from what i heard they pay big time! Plus, once you're in, you can probably pitch some of your Dad's concoctions." His mom said touching Randell's arms for support. "I don't know, not really interested in them, don't get me wrong their drinks are insanely good, i just, i don't know, i heard from a lot of people that the managements not that nice. But maybe if i had the shot i'll give them some of your samples." Eliz said nibbling through his food. A smile formed on Randell's face accompanied by a heartfelt thanks, he knew the kid's been trying his hard to take them into his life, and he knows this is another big step into their relationship._ _

__After breakfast, Randell, Sahara and Matteos left to open the shop, Agriphina sat besides Eliz who was by the window, staring into space, "What happened? Last night I mean?" she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Was he really faceless?" Eliz asked, his mom threw him a surprised look. "No, he was handsome!" Eliz just stared at his mom, until she finally admits defeat, "Yeah, it freaked me out too when he appeared in front of me." she said, "But i'm happy for you! What are you planning now?" she said hugging her son quickly. Eliz hesitated for a second, not sure what to tell his mom. Agriphina placed an understanding hand on her sons shoulders, "I know it could be scary, but the person, at the end of that, is the person that would love you no matter what." she said as she pointed into thin air. "It's not there, it's actually tied into my ring finger" Eliz corrected. "Oh, i'm sorry, he tied it to my wrist, and your dad's was tied into his pinky."_ _

__He thought about it, maybe he should try to follow the thread, this was, the person fated for him, but not tonight, he's about to go and sell his security software he developed the past six months._ _

__\---------------_ _

_____Hey?_  
Hey? What's up Ander?  
_Nothing actually, just wanna know what are you upto these days_  
Hmmm. not much, i'm actually attending this expo tonight, got invited.  
_Really? I'll be there tonight! wanna meet up?_  
yah, sure. 

Out of all the people he knows and knows him, Anastasia's the only one who calls him by the name Ander, and he knows it's such a stupid idea to be talking to your ex, but this was _Anastasia_ , she's different. He wondered if he still loves her, he probably does, and he can't stop himself from actually hoping she'll be at the end of his thread, which now he's unconsciously playing with, tugging it, spooling it over and over again.

\-------------

Eliz texted Romeo, his best friend an partner developer, they've know each other since high school and had been together "rocking it out" as per Romeo's description, since then. He asked Romeo to dress nicely. preferably in a suit and tie, as he recalled Romeo never really cared about this dress ups, but if they want to at least impress their clients and possibly future ones, they have to look appealing and approachable at the very least. Romeo replied within seconds with only the tongue hanging out emoji. 

"Well, you look dapper?!" His mom explained as he saw his son emerged out of his room dressed in a sky blue suit fit into his body, it highlights his lean physique and all his six-foot height. "The color suits you." She continued. "Thanks, this cost a fortune so it better make me look sharp." he smiled back. "So, what's the plan tonight?" her eye brows raised. Eliz just sighed and avoided the question. "How'd you know?". "Eliz you are my son. So I know every kink you have, and this, this says i'm gonna impress someone tonight, and we all know the person you wanna impress the most, you dense child." She said. "Yeah, yeah, fine, you got me, again. It's Anastasia, she said she's gonna be at the expo. I just wanna talk to her, you know?" he explained, but his mom was not having any of it. "You broke up because she wants more. More than what you are already giving, and quite frankly what you're giving her is so much for a person. She's a social climbing bi-" Before she could finish he stopped her with a single look. "I have this, remember?" He said holding the thin red thread tied into hi finger. "Closure, I just wanted one, that's all." He continued as he kissed his mom's cheeks to say goodbye. "i'll be late, don't wait up." Agriphina smiled and nodded, but knowing her son, he's not after a closure, he wants a shot, another one, to try again with that Anastasia girl, a frown formed in her face, extreme disappointment was the feeling she got, but she pushed the disappointment down and trusted her son, plus, the thread would always lead him to the person he is fated with, that's what she told herself.

\-------

He was greeted by a warm hug by Anastasia once he arrived at the expo, all the glitz and the glam of the place suddenly dissipated as he saw her in a glimmering red dress, he savored once again the feeling of her warm body into his again, he felt that soft skin touching his, and that faint smell of lavender reminded him of the times they spent together, he was pulled back to reality tho by Romeo who, surprisingly looked professional and respectable on his grey and red suit. Much to his delight. 

"Hi, it's been a long time." Anastasia started the conversation as they make their way into the expo, the place was filled with business men and women busy showing the world how successful they have become, it is also packed with people like him and Romeo who's busy trying to find their way into the business world, to succeed on their own paths and to find the niche they could take. "Yeah, been a long time." He casually answered. "This is our chance to chase our dreams and actually have a shot in making them come true, so good luck, especially you." Anastasia said leaning in and kissing Eliz' cheeks really quick as she walked off. Eliz's face started to burn and turn red. "Dude, that was like the most platonic thing ever, stop blushing." Romeo teased him. "Oh shut the hell up."

It has been roughly two hours since the expo began, speakers from different companies took turns giving speeches, promoting their new brands and giving pep talk to aspiring business tycoons, but the night was still young, Eliz and Romeo meanwhile was able to close the big deal with MouglinPH, getting praises by it's representatives at how advanced and well done the software was, but Eliz never really paid attention to that anymore, all he could think about right now was Anastasia, who since disappearing earlier that night hasn't resurfaced yet. He was so distracted he never noticed the red thread was building up into his pants, until he tangled his left foot with it, making him tumble and fall into the ground, eyes were on him as Romeo assisted him to sit up. "What the hell dude? Drunk from all this Cranberry drinks already?" Romeo asked, as Eliz looked at the mess on his lap, spool and spool of red thread has build up into his pants that caused him to trip, of course, he remembered it's imaginary, no one can actually see it but him, but what caught his attention next was that, normally to thread is floating and flying up in the air, flying to the opposite direction where the end is at, but right now, he is looking at it, it's on the ground, the thin red thread had dropped into the ground tracing it's way on the white carpeted floor. He cursed to himself realizing what was possibly happening.

"The end is here!" He screamed suddenly popping up and grabbing the thread, Romeo and the other guests was surprised to see the you dapper man squatting and reaching and pulling over nothing. "Wow, what is with this juices" Romeo wondered as he placed the juice down to a table, "Dude, c'mon le'mme tak ya home" Romeo said but Eliz was complexly ignoring everything and everyone now, his eyes burning through the red thread pulling it and tracing what it seems the end of it. He paused, he realized something, if the end if the thread is here, then it could possibly be Anastasia! He was so distracted by her after learning she's attending tonight that he completely forgot about the imaginary thread, "Did she have the thread on her?" He thought to himself. Eliz was getting excited, he was dying to know. "It had to be her. It's Anastasia!" As he pulled the thread one final time, and with that he felt the resistance, he reached the end of his thread, the person fated to love him and him to love was here, just waiting around the corner. He never card for the eyes that followed him crawling through the floor collecting spools of imaginary thread, he just wanna see the end of it, and now it's here, he looked up and saw a familiar fiery red dress that sent warmness in every fiber of his being, _Anastasia! _he called.__

__Anastasia looked back, a small smile broke her face, Eliz inspected Anastasia's hands, wrist, arms, and to his surprise there was no sign of the red thread at all,so he glanced back to all of the spool of red thread gathered in him and slowly followed the remaining thread in front of him, he followed it went straight to Anastasia, then through her, ending to the person behind her. Which made Eliz's jaw drop._ _

__"Great timing Ander! I'd like to introduce you to this big shot company representative!" Anastasia said dragging him from where he was standing, Eliz dropped all the spools of thread, leaving it behind. "So this is Elizander Landon, that great developer i've been talking about earlier, he can practically develop and make anything for you." Anastasia said. "And Ander, this is..."Anastasia continued as she faced the person she' talking to._ _

__"Hi, I'm Belerick Summers, nice to meet you." Eliz's eyes darted to his left ring finger as he waved to him, _the red thread __, it was tied into his left ring finger, Eliz then moved his eyes to him, Belerick Summers.__ _

____"We, are fated to be lovers? The two of us?"_ _ _ _

____[Where The Red Thread Will Take You |END]_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tocino - a typical breakfast food in the Philippines, it is fermented pork that is sweet and juicy.


	3. The One Fated To Be Yours; Belerick Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the yearly business expo, Eliz unknowingly found the end of the thread, he has finally set eyes on the person set to be his lover. Belerick Summers, one of the three sons of the Summers who are considered as one of the most powerful families in the Philippines.

He could not stop looking at him, they locked eyes a few times, and each time it happens he gives him a little smile. The thread of fate that's tied into his ring finger is connected to his, which means, they are fated to be with each other, to be lovers no matter what. Him, Belerick Summers, it threw shivers up and down Eliz's spine thinking about that phrase over and over in his head. Anastasia introduced them to each other a few minutes ago, but it sure felt like hours had passed on since the two met, now they are sitting on the VIP lounge reserved extremely for high profile personalities, which mean this opportunity right here is golden. He was brought back to earth by the vibration his phone sent him, it was Romeo, asking where he is, he gave him a call telling him where he is which made Romeo gasp. A few minutes later Romeo was by the door, asked and inspected by the bouncers guarding the green metallic door separating the expo outside, and a new kind of event inside the VIP room. The bouncer asked the young man sitting besides Anastasia, deep within chatting if he knows Romeo, he smiled in surprise, nodding his head yes and quickly got up to personally invite him in. "He's nice." Eliz said to himself. "He is the nicest of the brothers, the youngest of the Summers siblings clearly the smartest too but, has no intention inheriting the while empire." Anastasia said glancing back at him. "I didn't know you know so much about them." Eliz asked. "They are pretty famous Eliz, tho, i'm not surprised you don't know them. I mean you barely care about the world that's outside of your reach." Anastasia mockingly said. She used that very same statement when they broke up not that long ago. Romeo then came waltzing in, arms wrapped around Belerick's shoulder they were laughing and giggling until they reach the table before settling down. "How come i did not know you're running your own company now?" Belerick asked Romeo in his gentle voice. "Well, I had no idea it would last this long, plus, we rarely talk, you've been busy these days." Romeo answered as he sit besides Eliz. "Wow, you two are friends?" Anastasia said in surprise. "Yeah we are, we attended the same university, plus, several mutual friends." Belerick said sipping his cranberry drink. "Yeah, good ol'times. Blake misses you, you know? you've been busy these days." Romeo said raising his drink to Belerick.

"Dude! How come you never told me you were close to a Summers?" Eliz asked lightly punching his best friend in the arms. "Well, I don't like it, it always attracts attention once they know I'm friends with a Summers, plus, i'm not that close with any Summers, just him." Romeo said drinking his whole drinking before grabbing another from a waiter offering drinks to the VIP guests. "Just how much do you know about him?" Eliz asked.

"My father's name is Rafael, and my mom as you may probably know is Sara. I have two older brothers, I'm the youngest." Belerick said as he approached the two. "I'm sorry i did not mean to pry" Eliz apologized. "That's fine, I don't really mind, plus, you are Romeo's best friend, and by records, Romeo's taste in people is one of the best." Belerick smiled at Eliz. Eliz can't stop looking at the tiny thread connecting both of them, he became a little distracted that he failed to notice Romeo has gone off talking to the other VIP guests taking advantage of the opportunity, he turned to look at Belerick who is looking at him expectantly. He apologized for spacing out, making a fake excuse that he is nervous by all the presence of important people around him and asked what was he talking about. "I was actually introducing myself to you, not in a business way, but more of a personal way." He said. His brown eyes were captivating, his soft and luscious lips as they talk were equally distracting. "Oh, then, I'm Elizander Landon, I am, uh, 25 and i develop programs and other stuff." He introduced himself, extending a hand which Belerick accepted.

The moment their hands touch both of them felt it, the electricity that shocked their core. Both of them gasped and quickly pulled away from each other, both looked stunned. Belerick reacted first with a laughter, "i'm sorry, i've been shaking a hundred of hands tonight i think static has build up." He said. He was wrong, that electricity was not because of that, it was because they are destined to be with each other. He smiled shyly and continued the conversation. "So you're here representing the company alone?" He asked. "Oh, uh, no i'm with my brother Ross." Belerick said, searching the small crowd until finally locating his brother by their designated spot in the room, he was deep in flirtation with Anastasia, the sight made Eliz frown, realizing that this may be the reason they broke up, it might actually be it, she has her eyes set on a brand new summit to climb, the Summers. "You okay? You suddenly look pale." Belerick took notice, he got up, took out his handkerchief and offered it to Eliz, he took it graciously. "Yes, thank you." He said. "Do you want some fresh air? we can go to the rooftop for some." Belerick offered. At times like this he would've decline and instead ask to be alone, but with him, he just can't seem to decline. "Yes, let's do that."

The late night breeze was chilly, they were on the rooftop of a 96-story building, it towers above the rest, the glimmering lights below was mesmerizing. "It's beautiful up in here." Eliz said as he lean on the railing fully taking in the sweet scenery he is looking at. "Yeah, that's why I asked my office to have at least the same scenery in here." Belerick said as he sided with Eliz. "He's so small." Eliz meant to keep that to himself but unknowingly blurted out loud enough for Belerick to hear. "Hey, I'm sorry i'm short, all the height of the family went to my brothers!" Belerick teased him back. Eliz apologized for acting like a fool. "Belerick, I'm sorry, i did not mean to." Eliz apologized. "That's ok. I'm used to that, plus, my grandma's taller than me. An please, call me El, Belerick's too odd of a name." He said flashing another sweet smile to Eliz. "Ok, El." Eliz said. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before El asked another question. "So you and Anastasia? How long were you together?" El asked. "Oh, uh, about a year, we broke up a month ago." Eliz answered straight, not letting his emotions get the best of him. "I'm sorry to hear that." Eliz wanted not to mind but can't. In all honesty however bad anyone made Anastasia look, he loved her, he loved her so much. He knows she has gold digging intentions even before they were together but that made him work harder, kept him on his toes, made him a better and competitive person. Maybe that's not the conventional love, but hey, it's 2018, love has many kinds of form. "Yeah well, It didn't work out." He bitterly said. "Yeah, and I doubt her flirtation would work on my brother. He's just toying with her." Belerick admitted. He knows that, and maybe that's why he is feeling this bitterness in him right now, because deep down he knows it, he red a while back in a magazine all about the Summers, How Rossitier and Cassidus Summers are the "Bachelors", of course accompanied by the title are the flock of hot you women vying to be named a Summers as well.

They started chatting again after a short awkward pause, both shyly laughing at each others quirks ad corny jokes, they've talk about Eliz's business and how it all started, to Belerick's story of how he officially met Romeo, to how much both of the loves the Resident Evil game franchise and not the live action movies, both of the surprisingly have the same taste in other games, Eliz thought to himself how he is enjoying Belerick's company, how fluid they are, yes, there might be some weird awkward pauses here and there but, even he cannot deny the massive chemistry between them, not even kidding himself how cute Belerick is with his cream suit speckled with moss green stripes design. If his hair was a bit longer he thought to himself he would've pass as a very beautiful girl. But even then, right now, the boy standing and giggling in front of him right now is already as pretty.

"So? Are you dating anyone right now?" El suddenly asked. Eliz felt the air around him got thinner. "No, not really." he answered back "You?" he quietly asked Belerick. "No, not really anymore." El responded. "What happened? If you don't mind." Eliz can't help but ask, he saw big sadness on El's eyes. "Well, it's just not meant to be, to put it simply." He said a gave him a little smile. "My grandma use to say that there is one person meant for you, fated to be yours no matter what happened, whether you went the lef tor the right path, you would always go back to that person." El said, glimmer in his eyes almost blinded Eliz. "Do you believe in destinies? Elizander?" He continued. "I do. I do now I guess." Eliz said as he look into Belerick's eyes. They were interrupted by Belerick's brother Rossitier that told Belerick it's time for them to go home.

"It was nice meeting you Elizander." Belerick said. "Call me Eliz. And it's been amazing meeting you too. EL." Eliz said, the two of them walked the same time down to the VIP Room, he even walked Belerick to their car outside the expo. "I hope we meet again soon." Belerick said, Eliz just gave him a nod, knowing fully well they will. _Becauset= they were destined to see each other again_

As he watch the car disappear in the distance he went his way back into the expo, but his attention was snatched by the familiar figure he once saw, the red clothes and the blank face, the deity of matchmaking and marriage, Yue Lao, wasting no time he approached the deity.

"So it's him? Is it Belerick?" He asked. "IT is indeed him, The one fated to be yours; Belerick Summers." the deity answered as a gust of wind blew and took Yue Lao with it disappearing away from Eliz's sight.

 

[The One Fated To Be Yours; Belerick Summers |END]


	4. Meeting The Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the family behind Summers Beverages Co.

A warm hand woke him up, pinching both sides of his cheeks, slowly he opened his eyes, yup, he confirmed it, it was his Grandma Agatha, waking him up like the usual way she does it, with her warm hands just fresh out of cooking meals downstairs, this is how she greets and wakes her grandsons up, this was the famed _Summers_ way. 

Agatha Summers has completed her morning rounds of waking her grand kids for breakfast, Agatha Summers is the matriarch of the clan, ever since she married Bo Summers she made it her mission in life to keep the name Summers in the highest pedestal, she has been the controlling force behind the surge of the name, people back in her day feared her but at the same time adored and praised her. Now on the sunset of her glory days and seeing that the family name is to be kept in it's prestige on the hands of the new generation of summers, her mission now is to find her grand kids worthy partners, to find worthy girls and boy to uphold the name Summers.

Rafael Summers, the only son of Agatha's already sitting in the table, Sara, his wife, a famed actress turned fashion icon and designer by his side. Rafael inherited the company from his father Bo, when he was 19, after his father losing a battle against cancer. For a teenage boy to inherit such big company, he needed he mother's help to run the whole thing, and together they made through the rough patch, and it made them both stronger, especially Rafael who grew not only into a fine young man but into a fierce leader that bowed to no one, that was determined to achieve what he wanted no matter the hindrances in front of him and a passion to continue his father's, and now his own legacy. He met Sara once at a commercial shoot the young actress booked back in the day, she was a mere nobody in the showbiz world that time, but all of that changed after that one fateful encounter, Rafael fell for the young actress at first sight so he pursued her and married her right away after passing the critical taste and test from his mother, and as it turned out, with Sara's passion for showbiz and the Summers backing her up she made it big time, gaining grounds through her career and proving her doubters and naysayers wrong, she became a famed actress she was destined to be, she then turned her attention now to fashion after her youngest and most beloved son, Belerick suggested she should try becoming a fashion icon and designer after watching all her old iconic looks that until now, people are talking about.

Rafael and Sara welcomed their first son, Rossitier Summers six years after they married, now 26, the eldest of the next generation of Summers stands proud as the eldest and expects the company to fall under his hands. Ross, is a notorious playboy, with his wealthy background accompanied by his good looks, it's hard for girls to deny his advances and more often than not gives in to his prince charming-like lure. His father gave him the VP of Marketing job at 23 just after graduating college at a prestigious university abroad, his father admitted he was too ambitious and cocky for his taste, and his playboy title may ruin the image of the company and their name, but he knows Rossitier would do _anything_ to keep their glory.

After two years, they welcomed their next son, Cassidus Summers, who is now 24 and is the Chief Information Officer of the company, he is the exact opposite of his brother Ross, although both good looking, Cassidus is more refined and well mannered, he graduated in the same university as his older brother and dedicated himself to serve his father's company, vowing to him to always make sure he has his Ross's back no matter what, Rafael admired Cassidus's loyalty to him and the company, this sometimes results into big arguments with Ross and his father who always tries to convince him to be like more Cassidus. This attitude serves as Agatha's reason to set him up with an insurmountable number of girls she likes Cassidus to marry, all of which he rejected. 

Sara wanted to have a daughter so bad that they tried once more, thus, the couple decided to have their youngest, Belerick Summers, Sara has convinced her husband that she feels the child she was carrying's a girl, so they had everything set up was for a girl, to their shock and Agatha's disdain, it was not a girl, but a precious little boy that has his Grandpa Bo's soft and puppy brown eyes. Maybe it was Sara and Agatha's fault Belerick grew effeminate, Sara wanted to have a daughter so bad, and that Belerick looked so pretty when he was younger that he was dressed and treated like a girl by his mother, Rafael protested to his wife but she never listened, so he went to his mother to try to convince his wife to stop whatever the hell she was doing, Agatha's was on her son's side at first, but upon seeing that soft brown eyed infant wearing his little angel wings, giggling and wiggling in front of her won her over. And instead of stopping Sara, they joined forces spoiling Belerick and making him their personal dress-up doll much to Rafael surprise and disappointment, dressing him up as a cute princess and appearing with him on various big events, not to mention the consistent girl-themed parties they've been throwing for him until his 7th birthday, people thought the youngest Summers was a girl, and like his two older brothers, he disappeared in the public eyes for years, and not until he started going into an elite high school for the richest, that he made a scandal with coming out as actually a boy. He's without a doubt the favorite of both Sara and Agatha spoiling him of whatever the hell he wishes, but despite this, he grew up as a very well mannered and dainty person, to Rafael surprise and delight.

Rafael and Belerick was never really close when he was younger, but as time passes by Rafael learned to appreciate him more and more as Belerick continues to appeal and impress his him, he obviously did not care anymore about his youngest's orientation, but actually he thinks it is his youngest greatest weapon, he had seen boys both of his age and older, fancy over him, even though he is a boy, what did he expected anyways, he was raised by his matriarch mother who was smart, valiant and resilient, mashed with his wife's sweet, spunky and alluring attributes and not to mention he was also passionate, street-smart and brave like him. He was a sure fire classic recipe of a Summers, his fondest memory of his youngest son was that time their company was threatened by an ex-employee's son who threatened to release secret recipes to the general public and destroy their image if his father was not paid for a ridiculous amount of money, he saw his sweet, sweet little Belerick who was a freshman in high school stepped up when everyone in the company was panicking, he turned the tides against the perpetrator and saw his sweetness thaw into a cold blooded person, which weirdly reminded him of his mother from the old days. He saw his mother smile as if she observed how the youngest of the brothers took control of the matter with ease, then proceeded to look at him with satisfactory in her eyes, he knew that moment that it was probably her mother's idea to turn the youngest of the Summers into her personal secret weapon. That sounds very much what his mother would do.

Looking at his three sons now sitting across the table, he felt proud, he felt safe handing the company to any of them, he's sure they will take the company to even more greatness.

\------------

They were about two minutes into breakfast when one of their maids came in accompanying a stranger, a tall blond boy looking dapper on his navy blue suit and tie. Both Rossitier and Cassidus took tuns looking at each other then settling their eyes on Belerick. "Looks like it's your time of the month El." His mother Sara said raising her glass of fresh chilled mango drink to him. Agatha stood up as she clasped her hands in glee. "Ahhhhh, you're here finally! I thought you'd never come!" She greeted the handsome boy as she drag him into the middle of the dining table near Belerick. "Oh boy, here it comes." Ross whispered to Cassidus that made both of them cracked up, Their father responded with a kick in the shin to Ross who's unfortunately closer to him that made him howl. "I'm sorry, mother? who is our guest for this month?" Rafael asked his mother, this was common event at the Summers' residence, between Cassidus and Belerick, Agatha picks a boy and a girl, that she likes for her grandchildren to marry and forces them into her grandchildren's throats. Last month was a girl named Irene from Australia was her pick for Cassidus, and now, it appears to be Belerick's turn. "This boy right here is Aurelion James, his grandma and I are friends." Agatha announced as if expecting applause from the rest of them, "He's tall, probably 6'2, he has this pretty blond cropped hair and he just finished his Post Graduate Economics from Harvard, Isn't he lovely?" Agatha said seemed to be pleased with her choice of boy for his favorite grandson. "I'm actually 6'3, but thank you, and uh, I'ts nice to meet all of you." The tall american boy said locking eyes with Belerick. "He is lovely mother, amazing pick this time." Sara said, Belerick turned to look at his mother, shaking his head a little in disbelief, Sara just game him a little nod and smile. "What? He looks like your type El, admit it." She continued. "Oh my god. Please. We are eating breakfast." Belerick said blush building up on both of his cheeks. "Oh right, i'm sorry, please have breakfast with us! Come one, seat! seat besides El!" Agatha said as he dragged the boy to his supposed seat, gesturing the helpers to properly serve the american boy.

Upon seating Aurelion leaned in to Belerick, "It's nice to see you again after all this time." He said, much to the confusion of Belerick. "You don't remember me?" he asked, Belerick just shake his head. "No, i'm sorry, have we met before?" El said. "Yeah, we've met, fifteen years ago." Aurelion said and smiled, Belerick noticed how green his eyes were, suddenly remembering memories buried deep within him, forming an o shape with his mouth, he remembered him, the boy he met fifteen years ago, back when he visited Central Park for the first time, how he would never forget that emerald eyes. "You're squirrel boy?" he said out loud, all eyes darted towards them. "Yes, that's me, sailor moon neptune." He whispered back, blush evidently touching his face.

 

[Meeting The Summers |END]


	5. Squirrel Boy and Sailor Moon Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Agatha Summers introduced Aurelion, he revealed to Belerick that they have met fifteen years ago.

It has been a tradition that the Summers have a yearly vacation picked by a member of the family, they've been to Tokyo as Agatha requested once, to Rio de Janeiro, Sara's dream vacation spot, and that year, the year 2003 was Belerick's turn to pick, his two older brothers had already picked two years prior and decided to visit Universal Studios in California two consecutive times. This year however the youngest Summers picked a much simpler destination, Central Park. Belerick once heard stories from his Grandma about his father's great times at the park and was inspired to have the same, Rafael was quiet delighted knowing at least one of his sons shares the same sentiment he had, once in his life, the love for nature and parks. He still remember running around the park with his dog back in the day when they stay in New York city for vacation, and he is excited for his sons to feel the same feeling he had.

Although Belerick that time was only 6 years old, his mother and grandmother noted he is smarter way beyond his years, Agatha and Sara quickly tag teamed to dress up Belerick nicely, as soon as they're done, he hated it and instead grabber his favorite jacket with the Sailor Moon Neptune design, Rafael gave him a little smile and ruffle his hair. "Even he hates your taste, Honey." Rafael teased his wife planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Can we take Oscar with us!" Ross screeched as he is almost been dragged by Oscar, their Siberian Husky. "Of course, Ross, there's a dog park in there, so why don't you grab a Frisbee and we'll play with Oscar." Rafael said, this is one of the very few times he would drop his tough exterior and be the sweet, thoughtful and fun father that he really is, and both Rossitier and Cassidus loves this side of him.

\------

They've been out in the park for almost the whole morning now, Agatha and Sara on the picnic mat proud by all the food they've made and delighted to see Rafael and his kids bonding, they both knew it's been tough not only for the kids to have a very strict father, but for Rafael also, so this precious moment is really to be treasured by all of them. They were all distracted by their own things that they failed to notice Belerick moving father and farther away from them, getting distracted from all the new things revolving around him, actually following a squirrel who just snatched a butter cookie from their picnic basket.

 

It was Ross who noticed Belerick was not in the area anymore, he has been taking tabs on where he is at and just five minutes ago he saw him sitting by their picnic basket munching on his favorite butter cookies baked by their mom, after about five minutes of taking his eyes off him he searched the crowd again to check for his youngest brother, but he was out of sight, he paused to search the crowd harder, holding the frisbee and causing the game with his father, Cass and Oscar into a halt. His father asked him what happened, he explains he can't find Belerick anywhere, that he was just sitting by the basket a moment ago and now he's gone. Both Agatha and Sara put down the books they just bought and had been comparing with each other to join the others to search for the missing Summers, Agatha even called all their helpers available on their New York Mansion to come to the park and help.

\------

The squirrel caught his young attention, a new specie of animal he never saw before his eyes before, he recognized it tho, the creature he usually sees in books and cartoons he watches from time to time, the brown little creature turned it's eyes back to him, before moves hastily towards the butter cookie jar, taking a hold of one and running away with it in one swift motion, he followed the critter as it make it's way into the unfamiliar woods, zigzagging it's way into bushes and trees with the littlest Summers right on it's tails. It wasn't long until Belerick lost sight of the critter, it disappeared into thin air, the sounds it makes melted into the scary voice of the forest, he stood petrified and sought shelter by a big boulder as he try to find his way back to his parents. He's been trying to steel himself from crying, but various noises, screeches did him in, he hugged his leg and placed his chin over it, and started to cry, he cried louder each sob as he realizes he's all alone in an unfamiliar forest. Suddenly, a big movement from his right side caught his attention, the bush was moving aggressively, all he did was to plant his face further down his knees as if to hide himself, until a voice called him out. He looked up at the human voice he heard, and there he saw a boy, not that older than him, his emerald eyes shinning as it was hit by the light from the soon setting sun. "What are you doing in here? Are you a wolf boy?" He asked his emerald eyes sparkles even more, but the boy quickly saw the expensive and modern jacket he was wearing and was visibly disappointed. "Awww man, I thought for a second you're a wolf boy!" The boy said approaching him and guiding him to stand up. "What's your name?" He asked. But Belerick's voice seemed too dried up from all the crying and sobbing he did earlier. "Not, answering huh?" The boy said, looking once again at his jacket. "Sailor. Moon. Neptune. Okay, that's what I'm gonna call you!" He announced. "And you can call me Squirrel boy! I love squirrels, my family and I are camping not too far from here. You'll get cold here, so you better come with me."the squirrel boy offered, interlacing his hands into Belerick and practically dragging him back to their camp.

As soon as he got back his parents saw he was dragging one other person with him. His father quickly went to him, kneel down and asked what happened, the boy explained everything he knew, and the mother decided to take him in for the night before going to the police tomorrow. The boy never left Belerick's side. "I like squirrels cause they're small but fast! and they're pretty cute, like you." He said making marshmallow s'mores handing one to Belerick. "Thank you." Belerecik finally spoke a word. "So you can talk!" the boy said in surprise. "Yes, Yes I can." he replied. They spent the night talking besides the camp fire until the boy's father told them to finally rest and go to bed. "I like your eyes, they're so brown, like a squirrel's fur." the boy said. "I like your emerald eyes" he quickly replied."What's an emerald?" he asked shifting his position to properly face Belerick. "It's an expensive green stone, my grandma and mother owns like, a lot of it." he explained. The boy only gasped at the new information he learned. "Hey, what's your name, Sailor Moon Neptune?" he asked scooting a little bit more closer into Belerick's face. "Summers.." Belerick started, but before he can even finish his sentence he hard a loud ruckus outside that alerted them. "I can hear dogs? Mom, Dad! What's happening?" the boy asked as not of them make their way outside of their tent. There he saw Oscar, their dog, running up to him and licking his face wet with his saliva, ans soon enough Ross and Cass holding flashlights cam crashing in to the camp site with Rafael and Sara not too far behind. "Baby! Oh my god!" Sara exhaled like she's been holding her breath this whole time. 

After explaining what happened and clearing things out, the commotion ended and Belerick was returned to his family, Rafael had already called his mother, and is relieved to know they found the missing child. Rafael was visibly upset at Belerick but once he saw his youngest crying, softened his expression and hug him tightly apologizing for not paying attention to him earlier. 

It was already dead in the night so the search party built by the Summer's helpers decided to quickly head back to the mansion, both Ross and Cass are asleep in their father's arms, once they found their beloved younger brother, exhaustion quickly took over and defeated them. Belerick's eyes were fized on squirrel boy as he was being carried away by his mom, he waved him goodbye, squirrel boy ran after him, pulling him down from his mothers arms and handing him a gold coin with a squirrel design on it. "I hope we see each other again soon!" he said.

\-----------

"And now fifteen years later, here we are." Aurelion said, they finished breakfast not too long ago, and asked Belerick to come walk him and give him a tour of their big mansion. Belerick turned to look at his familiar emerald eyes. "Yeah, who would've have thought we'd see each other again, squirrel boy." He said smiling at him. "I still have your gold coin, you know?" He continued. "Really? That's nice, I lost all of that coins after we moved into a new house." He replied. "I still remember that soft brown eyes of yours, you know? Plus, you didn't grew any taller so you still have that resembling look from sailor moon neptune." He said slightly teasing Belerick. "Oh shut up! You show off!" Belerick replied with a little punch into the taller guys arms.

[Squirrel Boy and Sailor Moon Neptune |END]


	6. This Is Totally a, I Want You Back Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliz gets a message from his ex, Anastacia, and she wants to meet up with him to talk about something really important.

It was already well past noon, Belerick and Aurelion are still talking in a bench in front of the garden Agatha has been taking care of for more than 30 years now, it is filled with different flowers that are always in full bloom, it is well taken care of by Agatha and her own team of gardeners as if she was tending to a child, Agatha was by the window of the third floor of the Summers mansion, still observing and loving the scenery she's been looking at for hours now, Belerick, like Cassidus was not happy with the barrage of men and women sent by her to try to lock either one of them, or even both of them, if she got lucky and be married before she passes. So far, Belercik had two past romances when he was still younger, both ended after a year of dating, he was 19 when he told her that he would stop looking for romance and start focusing on the company and his flourishing relationship with his father, and for that, was the reason she started looking for guys that maybe compatible with him harder. So far, she introduced at least 15 boys, these past years, Belerick did not like any of them. He said he believed in fate, in destiny and that he would find him in due time, but now looking at his favorite grandson laughing and having fun with Aurelion, looks like she found a great boy for him and stood proud and happy with what she did.

"Your grandma has been watching us since we sat here." Aurelion said while trying his best to ignore the matriarch watching them through the window. "Yeah, I noticed too, I'm sorry." Belerick apologized. Aurelion just chuckled. "I was actually surprised when i found out our grandmas were friends." Aurelion said. "Yeah, me too, what a coincidence. After all these years, I never thought i'll meet you again." Belerick said with a faint of redness on his cheeks. "I guess we we're really supposed to be in each other's life." Aurelion said, gently placing his hands on Belerick's. "Yeah, I guess so." Belerick said.

\----------

Tuck woke Eliz by licking his cheeks relentlessly, it's either he's hungry or it's time for his usual walk outside. "Hey, buddy. Yeah, yeah, you can stop licking me now, i'm awake." Eliz said as he sat on his bed, gently patting Tuck's head. Tuck barked two times as his tail wags before running outside of Eliz's room. Eliz, almost dropped his phone when he saw Anastacia's messages. [Hey, would you like to meet? We need to talk.] Another message read; [Call me, let's meet somewhere.] Eliz, channeling The Flash, his favorite superhero, quickly got up, showered and called Anastacia to arrange their meet up.

"Dude! I'm telling you, this is not what you think it is." Romeo's voice can be hear through the phone as Eliz sits inside his uber ride en-route to a Cafe where Anastacia agreed to meet him. "Oh, shut up man, you saw the sparks last night after we got reunited right? This is totally a _I want you back_ conversation." Eliz firmly said, still trying to hold his voice down. "Whatever, dude, just don't come trying to drag me for drinking when you get disappointed. Oh, okay, Blake's here, gotta go!" Romeo said as he dropped the call. "This is totally a we are getting back together meet up, right?" Eliz softly said to himself. "Nah, I don't think so." his uber driver sarcastically said making Eliz pout. "Two stars, This ride's a definitely two stars." Eliz said

Eliz saw Anastacia through the window, she was dressed phenomenally, her hair glowing, her make up's well put up, making his heart thump a little faster. He has never felt this way towards someone else before, just with Anastacia, he was about to open the glass door when he remembered something, making him stop by the door. No, that's not true, not anymore, Eliz remembered the thumping of his heart last night, with Belerick Summers. He unconsciously reached to the back pocket of his jeans, touching the handkerchief Belerick gave him. "Are you gonna go in or what?" Anastacia said meeting him by the cafe's entrance. This caught him off guard. "Yeah, yeah, i'm sorry, let's go." 

"So..." Eliz said, trying to break the awkward silence. "So, yeah. Hi. Again." Anastacia said, tucking some lose hair to the back of her ear. "Your nervous." Eliz said. "What?". "You do that when your nervous, as much as you want to tell the world you're a badass bitch who's not afraid of things, you still get nervous from time to time. We dated, quite seriously too, remember? So tell me, what's wrong?" Eliz said. Anastacia sighed, "I wanna ask you something." Anastacia started, This made Eliz swallowed so hard Anastacia noticed it and made her smile. But before she can actually say anything. "Yes, let's get back together." Eliz said, surprising Anastacia, making her eyes go wide. "What? What's wrong?" Eliz asked, now he's tapping his foot so hard to the ground. "I, i'm sorry, i don't want to get back together, im here to ask you a favor." Eliz's falls flat. "I'm sorry, were you expecting to get back together? I'm sorry." Anastacia apologized reaching for Eliz's hands to rub them slowly. "Yeah, I, uh, this is embarrassing." Eliz said faking a laugh. "So what's it about? the thing?" Eliz continued trying to divert the attention away from his false hope. "Oh, um, it's about the expo." Anastacia started. "Remember Ross and Belerick Summers?" Anastacia asked. "Yeah? you were grinding at him all night. And, well, me and Belerick had a few conversations of our own." Eliz answered. "What about it?". "Well, turns out, Belerick told his older brother about your software development talent, and how he's impressed by your past work and your attitude." Anastacia said. "And?" Eliz softly asked. 

"They want to offer you a job. Ross insisted to talk to you today about a possible job offer." Anastacia said, her eyes shimmering.

\----------

Belerick and Aurelion was on their way back inside the mansion when they noticed several servants were rushing off to the garden. "What's happening?" Belerick asked one of them. "Sir Ross, is expecting a visitor." He quickly said, bowed and resumed at his task. "I didn't now we were expecting anymore visitors." Belerick said. "Maybe work related?" Aurelion said placing his hands gently on Belericks hips, "Maybe we should stay out of their way, let them do their thing, and us, well, let's find somewhere else quiet, somewhere we can talk, i'm dying to catch up with you." Aurelion said grinning.

\----------

"What is this about Ross?" Rafael said as he enter the study room, Ross, shifting and reading through multiple papers. "A guest, a prospect, someone that can help us innovate our business even further." Ross confidently said. "What are you talking about? We never discussed about this." Rafael said with his low almost growling voice. "Yeah, well, it's happening." Ross said not glancing towards his father. "This better be good, Ross." Rafael said as if demanding an answer. "Would it help if i say Belerick approves of this one?" Ross said finally looking at his father. "What?". "Elizander Landon, 25, a prodigal developer of various softwares, applications and stuff. He just closed a huge deal with MouglinPH." Ross said handing a bunch of papers to his father. "Is he the one that declined and internship with us,the one Cassidus said would be a brilliant employee?" Rafael asked. "That's him. He said before, he had no interest with working with us, and it looked like that was the truth, he barely remembers or not remember at all that we once offered him an internship program. The balls of this one." Ross said giving a humorless laugh. Rafael sighed. "I promised you grandmother and myself that I would let you step up and show me the company's in good hands with you three on it, so you better not disappoint me." Rafael said. "Have I ever?" Ross simply answered.

\-----------

After their brief discussion at the Cafe, Anastacia convinced Eliz to meet up with Ross at their mansion for a private conversation, Eliz thought to himself that it would also be the perfect opportunity to return Belerick's handkerchief. 

They were both in awe at the sight of the infamous Summer's Mansion. "I mean, i've seen every articles, videos and whatnot about this mansion, but holy shit it's prettier in person." Anastacia said as they pass another guard post, in Eliz's count this was the third. "And they're not kidding, this is a palace for the royals." Eliz said as the barrier in front of them was lifted letting them pass through.

Not long they were on the mansion grounds, field with bustling people. "So much for a private conversation, huh." Eliz said. "Are you kidding me? Eliz? This is an amazing, insanely huge deal! The Summers want you! Again! Remember you declined their Intership program? back in college? I seriously thought you were insane. But here, here 's another chance to work for them!" Anastacia said. "Geez, okay, calm down."

\----------

"Master Ross, your visitor has arrived." the butler said as he appeared behind Ross. "Thank you Victor." Ross said, facing them. "Welcome to the Summer's Mansion. It's a pleasure to have you." Ross said flashing his prettiest smile, Eliz heard the faintest squeal from Anastacia, making him roll his eyes. "Thank you, I heard everything from Anastacia, I thought this was private thing?" Eliz asked, his eyes wandering around the garden place, searching for Belerick. "Yes, it is." Ross said. "Well...Sorry to break it to you but, there are like 500 people in here." Eliz said. "Well, all of them are employees of Summer Co." Ross said, before he can say anything Belerick appeared with Aurelion. "Eliz! Hey!" Belerick approached them with a dainty smile, the emerald eyed gentleman not too far behind him. "Can you guys give us a second?" Belerick asked his eyes wandered upward to meet his big brother. "What for? We have a conversation to make." Ross tried to fight the smaller Summers. "Look, I saw him first, and if you would really like to hire him, let me convince him, right?" Belerick said now looking at Eliz smiling. "Fine." Ross sighed as a sign of defeat. "Well, maybe it's time to call grandma and update her about my stay here." Aurelion said as he gently bow and made his way to find a quiet place. Anastacia quickly follow Ross as he makes his way to the bar, where multiple people greeted and bowed to him.

\----------

"I'm so sorry about all this." Belerick gestured to the whole party. "Very subtle." Eliz said jokingly making Belerick laugh. "I know, i know, he doesn't know the term easy, subtle or simple." Belerick said as they walk by the side of a beautiful man made pond. "Very pretty." Eliz said, unconsciously saying it while looking at Belerick. "The pond?" Belerick innocently asked. "Ye-Yeah! The pond, very pretty, looks like a real onw, not like this one's not real or anything." Eliz panicking-ly said. Belerick laughed as he crouched near the water. "You're adorable." Belerick picked up at turtle and showed it to Eliz. "Eliz, this is Pantherlily, Pantherlily this is Eliz, our new App manager." Belerick said. "Wow, you name him after Pantherlily?" Eliz asked. "Yeah, And that's your take away here? Not the App Manager?" Belerick said. "Well, that too, I don't know, I mean-" Before he can finish his thought, Romeo shouted at them from a distance.

"Hey dude! You finally made it!" Romeo said catching up to them, behind him is a slender man on a light blue jacket, his hair is messy curled. Eliz raised his eyebrows on Romeo. "How are you here? And who is he?" Eliz asked. "Of course I heard the news first! Remember? Me and El were classmates before? Oh, and this is Blake." Romeo said introducing the man. "I told him we would hire you as our app manager and he said yes, as long as your attention wouldn't get sliced up unevenly between this and your personal business." Belerick explained. "Wait, you mean it's all me here?" Eliz asked eyes widening. "Yeah. men, c'mon let's admit it you're both the brain and brawn of our projects, i'm just the beauty." Romeo jokingly said making Blake and Belerick laugh. "I can't believe you are best friends, not with this ones humor and craziness." Blake said as hesaid hello to Pantherlily.

"You have me? Well, we'd be on different departments but, hey, i'll be your familiar face." Belerick offered, making Eliz blush. "Well, if you put it that way." Eliz said as he see Anastacia walking in a distance clearly upset at something. "what's wrong?" Eliz asked softly as he makes his way to her. "Excuse me."

\----------

"What happened? What's wrong?" Eliz asked as he reached Anastacia, her eyes red from crying. "Nothing, let's just get out of here." Anastacia said making her way to their car. "What happened?" Belerick asked. "I, don't know." Eliz answered. "So, Elizander, what's it gonna be, I hope my little brother here convinced you enough." Ross said as he appeared with a glass of wine in his hands. "I, uh, I'll think about it, I'll message you my answer as soon as I make it." Eliz said. "Sure, here." Ross said confidently handing Eliz his business card.

\----------

Silence enveloped the car. Eliz doesn't know what happened and doesn't know what to do. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Eliz asked, breaking the silence, talking for the first time after almost an hour of driving, placing his hand gently on Anastacia's lap. "It's nothing." Anastacia softly answered. "It's not nothing! You are clearly upset, out of your element! Tell me!" Eliz said. "Ross. He, he refused me. I thought we had a good thing at the expo, but he just brushed me off like I was literally nothing." Anastacia, tears swelling up at the corner of her eyes. "Fuck that guy. Do you want me to reject his offers?" Eliz said. "No! Are you kidding me? This is a big thing for you, for Romeo, oh yeah, Romeo's there with his friend Blake." Anastacia said. "Yeah, i saw him." Eliz answered. "I dont want you to put anything on hold because of me, again, like before, here comes an opportunity for you and you always fend it off just because you are thinking of somebody else. This is why we didn't work" Anastacia bitterly said. "Hey now." Eliz said, pain strained in his voice. "I'm sorry. I know, I'm sorry. But it's the truth, I want everything and you know that, right? I wanna become someone, someone people would look up to, and you know me, i'm not that person who gives up easily." Anastacia said as they pull up at the driveway of her apartment. They both went out, and Eliz walked her to her front door. "Do you wanna have some beer? I still have some of your favorites inside." Anastacia flirty-ly said. "i, uh, I don't know if that's okay." Eliz said, clearly getting the hint Anastacia's dropping. "Come on, Eliz, just this time, no strings attached, i'm just really upset and frustrated right now." Anastacia said grabbing Eliz neck and guiding her mouth towards Eliz's as they bust through inside her room, shutting it close behind them.

\----------

He did it. Again. He fell for it again. Hooking up with Anastacia even though they've broke up. Eliz lookd at Anastacia besides him, her warmth, her bare face, no make up on, he still think Anastacia's as pretty with or with out any make up on. He wanted her back, he does, but..

_[Hey! This is Belerick, got your number from Romeo, sorry for texting you so late, but, would you like to meet up tomorrow? I wanna know your answer regarding our offer, and, to hang out i guess. Are you free?]_

 

"If this guy, right here sleeping besides probably the hottest girl a guys could wish for, was me a month ago, I'd be so damn sure I'd want to get back together with Anastacia, but, now, now that I know Belerick and I are... I'm just... just confused." Eliz whispered to himself as he ponder what he'll do next.

[This Is Totally A I Want You Back Conversation |END]


	7. This Better Not Be Because of That Asshole Ross Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliz is meeting Belerick at their Coffee Shop.  
> What could go wrong?

Eliz was sliently dressing himself up when Anastacia softly called him out from bed. "Hey, Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Eliz whispered, putting on his shirt and taking his shoes from the floor. "It's okay, where you going? Stay in bed." Anastacia invited lust still in her eyes. "Sorry, I have to go, I promised dad I'd help today at the Coffee Shop." Eliz said, although it was a lie, well, not entirely a lie, he agreed to meet up with Belerick at their coffee shop to talk and hang out, he guessed. There was that warm fuzzy feeling on his stomach just thinking about it, making him confused even more.

\-----------

"I heard you're meeting that Elizander today. Do you think he'll finally accept and be part of our company? I saw good things about him on his professional page, not to mention the good things Romeo's been blabbering last night." Rafael said as the whole Summers sat down to eat breakfast. "Yes, he agreed to meet me at their coffee shop, would be fun to explore new things." Belerick said as he munch down an omelet prepared by their mother. "If you're out of the office today, who's gonna be dad's temporary secretary then?" Cassidus asked. "Oh, I already asked Margarita and Bjorgi to help out, dad likes Margarita's attention to details and Bjorgi's, well his suits, don't you know dad actually asked Bjorgi to buy him his newest sets of suits for work?" Belerick said. "So, that's why you are looking more and more dashing in your suits honey." Sara said planting a quick kiss on her husband's cheeks, making Rafael blush. Margarita and Bjorgi are Belerick's best friends since elementary school, they started dating a few months ago after years of denying, pushing and pulling of feelings towards each other, they're technically family already for the Summers.

"Ahhh, how are they doing? We rarely see them here." Agatha said drinking her freshly squeezed mango tea. "They're doing good, they're focused on finishing they're PhD's that's why we hardly see them." Belerick explained. "But they'll be here for your birthday, right?" Sara asked. "And of course, Aurelio here would be your escort for that evening." Agatha said, making both Belerick and Aurelion blush and almost choked on their food. "Yes, sure." Belerick shortly replied, although there's one more person he wanted to invite.

\---------

Eliz agreed to meet Belerick here at their coffee shop later, a little after lunch, making him unexpectedly nervous, both Sahara and Matteos noticed the panicky Eliz. "What's with your butt today?" Sahara asked as she finally flip the welcome sign to open. "Nothing. Nothing really." Eliz saide making his way to the stockroom to hide. "Go." Sahara said, nodding at Matteos. "Go after him". "Wait, why me?" Matteos asked confused clearly. "I think I know what's going on." Sahara said pouting her mouth a little as if she's thinking about something so hard. "What is it? Spill it already!" Matteos impatiently said. "It's about a girl, Maybe Anastacia, wait, no, he was never like this with her, must be someone new." Sahara started. "That means, it's a guy thing, and, uh, between you and me, it's obvious who he should talk to, no?" Sahara said, grabbing Matteos by the arm and forcefully pushing him to the stockroom.

Matteos grunted as he stumbled inside the stockroom, "Why me? I haven't even been in a relationship, why not dad?" He whispered to himself. There, inside, he saw Eliz slumped at the corner of the room, his head buried on his hands. "Hey, big bro? What happened" Mattes carefully said as he approached his step-big brother. "Ahh, it's just, something's just confusing me, that's all, don't worry about it too much." Eliz said not moving at all his voice muffled. "Well, whatever it is you can talk to me, right? Remember, were buddies." Matteos said crouching besides Eliz. "It's just, i feel like my head's being torn apart, like it's being pulled into two separate directions." Eliz said. "Wow, that bad? I thought Anastacia was the one? Who's this new challenger?" Eliz said with a joking tone. Eliz faked a laugh, "Someone. Someone stunning and interesting, a breath of fresh air from the girls i've dated before." Eliz said. 

Before they can further talk about it, Eliz phone took their attention, Eliz opened the message sent to him by a college friend, "Crap. What the hell." Eliz spatted. "What? What happened?" Matteos asked. "Anastacia's drunkenly wasted. I have to get her, stay here for today okay? Help out, I'll be back soon." Eliz said quickly making his way out of the shop.

\----------

It was one in the afternoon, people had died down Matteos and Sahara were preparing for the next rush of customers when Belerick entered the cafe, catching Matteos' attention. Belerick took the seat by the corner of the shop, where the sun hits him making him look ethereal. "Wow. Theat's Belerick Summers, right?" Matteos softly whispered to himself. Slowly, Matteos approached Belerick. "Hi, um, are you alone? Can I take your order?" Matteos asked slowly as Belerick meets his eyes making his spine shiver. "Hi, um, I guess you can give me your best seller, I would love to try it." Belerick said flashy a smile as warm as the afternoon sun. 

"You're, uh, Belerick Summers right?" Matteos carefully asked. "Yes, yes I am. And you are?" Belerick politely said. "Oh! I'm Matteos, son of the owner of the shop. It's nice to make your acquaintance" Matteos said. He's been reading a lot of articles about the Summers brothers, one article caught his attention, the article of Belericks coming out, back when the world knew him as the only daughter of the family. The scandal and revelation about Belerick's true self. Ever since then, he's been secretly following anything related to the Summers brothers, but especially with Belerick, but of the three, Belerick was the most elusive one, almost all of his photos in the articles or online were photos of him from a few years back, no recent photos of him, although it is said that hes as attractive as his older brothers, so for him to actually meet him face to face right now, makes his knees weak. "Are you alright? You look a little pale." Belerick asked after Matteos spaced out in front of him for a bit. "No! no! I'm okay, I- uh, I'll bring your order right up." Matteos said.

\----------

Eliz tried his best to get to Anastacia as fast as he could but it still took him at leash an hour to reach where she is. "I really should consider buying a car or a motorcycle at least." Eliz thought to himself as he makes his way inside a bar that is owned by an old college friend that informed him Anastacia's passed out drunk in the middle of the day. "This better not be because of that asshole Ross Summers." Eliz whispered as he saw Anastacia slumped at the bar stool, his friend Alex standing behind the bar rubbing Anastacia's back gently. "Hey." Alex greeted him pointing his lips towards the slumped body of Anastacia. "Hey, dude, geez. Thanks so much." Eliz thanked the guy for taking care of Anastacia. "What happened man? Why's Anastacia drinking? She looked so upset earlier, not even wanting to talk about it, this isn't like her at all." Alex asked out of curiosity, in all the five years they've spent in college he'd never seen this kind of scene before, it's usually Eliz who's drinking and drowning the problem off. "Yeah, this has happened before, few times tho, whenever she hits a dead end and can't seem to find a way to get her way, she drinks. Don't worry, this won't get worse from here, she'll bounce back for sure. Thanks again, bro." Eliz said as he cradled Anastacia, Eliz took out his phone to call an uber ride when Anastacia barfed all over him. "Oh, shit." Alex said covering his mouth with his hands. "Oh, no. crap!" Eliz disgustingly said.

"I'll go get you a clean change of clothes, hold on, go to the bathroom and clean up." Alex said as he disappear to get some change of clothes. Meanwhile, Eliz lowered Anastacia back into the stool, placed his phone besides her and quickly went to the bathroom to clean up. A few seconds later Anastacia lifted her head up and snooped through Eliz's phone, the phone, of course locked with a passcode. "Damn it. I only have a minute to do this." Anastacias said as she wiped her mouth clean of her own vomit. Anastacia tried a few passcodes, but non worked, so she took out her phone and called her friend from work, Millena. "Hey, bitch! What's up! You done it yet?" Millena asked with her annoyingly high pitched voice. "Haven't it's password protected." Anastacia started. "Need your help, your the professional on snooping through someone's phone, what do you think is his password?" Anastacia asked. "Hmmm. I don't know, maybe his birthday, yours, or your anniversary? You said he's still so into you right? How many characters does it want?" Millena said, clearly knowing what she's talking about, she has done this too all his past relationship, even with her boss's phone, which is the reason how she got promoted at work, by blackmailing him with sensitive information she dug on his phone.

"Just four characters. And yes, i've tried almost everything, none of them works. Think you bitch!" Anastacia said, sweat bribbling down her cheeks, any moment now Eliz or Alex can walk right by in. "Hm, anything stands out with him? favorite number? food? pet name?" Millena asked. "Pet name! TUCK!" Anastacia said, quickly typing the characters that corresponds to tuck's name. "I'm in!" Anastacia said. "Damn, your ex's weird, having a pet name for a passcode. gezzus." Millena bitchly said. "I know, I know, I'll call you back later." Anastacia said. "Okay! Okay! Spill!!" Millena said as the line went dead.

"So, Eliz, did you or did you not accepted the job." Anastacia said as she opened the email app on Eliz's phone, seeing there's nothing there she closed it and opened his texts instead, there, a smile formed in her face, Eliz just texted Ross's about the job, and said, he's meeting with Belerick today to officially accept the job, but with few conditions. "Yes!" Anastacia exclaimed as she heard the faintest sound from the bathroom door, quickly closing the phone and pretending to be passed out drunk again.

"Hey Anastacia? Ready to go?" Eliz asked as he makes his way back to her.

\-----------

It's been half an hour since Belerick arrived at the cafe, but Matteos's eyes are still glued to him. "He's so pretty, right? Imagine a Summers, In. Our. Shop!" Sahara said. "Shut up! He'll hear you! Be cool, damn!" Matteos said blushing heavily. "Just go talk to him, he's been here for thirty minutes now, and ordered three drinks already!" Sahara said, pushing his little brother a little. "What's up with you today?! You're annoying as hell. Thank god, Eliz and Dad's not here yet." Matteos said, his eyes widened as he and Belerick's eyes met, and signaled him to come to him. "Oh, look he's calling you! go! go! go!" Sahara enthusiastically bumped his little brother towards Belerick. Matteos, wiped his nervous sweaty hands on his apron as he approached Belerick.

"Hey."  
"Hi, Again, I'm sorry." Belerick said as Matteos stopped in front of him.  
"Yeah, no, don't worry about it, the next rush of customer's gotta start at 6, what's up? who're you waiting for anyways? You've been here half an hour." Matteos asked.  
"Yeah, I'm actually meeting up with someone here, but I guess he is running a little late for some reason." Belerick said.  
"Yeah? Sorry about that." Matteos apologized  
"It's fine, you've been really nice and you drinks here are also amazing, this are really good!" Belerick said tapping the cups in front of him.  
"T-Thank you! Well, I mean it's not as good as your drinks!" Matteos shyly said.  
"Don't say that, this maybe as good." Belerick started. "Anyways, can you point me to the restroom? I kinda need to use it." Belerick continued.  
"Oh, it's right there, the right one." Matteos said pointing Belerick towards the bathroom at the left back part of the shop.  
"Thanks." Belerick said as he stands up and went to the bathroom.

\-----------

Eliz completely forgotten about his meeting with Belerick. Now, with Anastacia in a cab, he suddenly remembered it and panicked, their supposed meeting time was almost an hour ago, so he decided to just take Anastacia with him back to the shop, give her to Sahara so she can be cleaned up and get a change of clothing while he talks to Belerick about the job, which he already accepted earlier through Ross. He thought about it all night, and decided to give it a go, not only for him but for Romeo as well, for them to get a good boost at starting their own business together, and he can't deny it any longer, this break is what they needed, plus, that part of seeing Belerick almost everyday isn't as bad either. Belerick. He remembered, he wondered if he's already mad at him, it's embarrassing.

The uber driver snapped him from his daze, informing him their at their destination already, making him jump. he quickly went out of the car with Anastacia cradled besides him. They made their way inside the coffee shop where Sahara stared at them, here eyes side, her jaw on the floor. "What the hell happened to that chick?! Ugh." Sahara said. "Oh hell no, no! You can't expect me to clean that mess up!? Hell no!" Sahara yelled as she read Eliz's mind and reasoning at why she took Anastacia here. "Come on! I'll make it up to you!" Eliz begged her.

"Eliz?" Belerick said fresh out of the bathroom.  
"Belerick?! Hey, how long have you been here? I'm really sorry!" Eliz said his eyes almost pleading for forgiveness.  
"Wait, you're meeting my brother?" Matteos said in shock.  
"Yeah, We meet a while back at the expo." Belerick said. Matteos eyes dart from Belerick to Eliz to Anastacia, there's a hint in his eyes that he knows what's happening now.  
"Can you please take her now, please? Just take her clean her up." Eliz said as Sahara approached him  
"What happened to her? She reeks of booze, what the hell girl?! Matteos, hey, help me out here." Sahara said.  
Matteos threw Eliz a subtle glare before they disappear to the back of the shop counter.  
"Watch the shop for us for a while." Sahara said.

\----------

"I'm so sorry! I really am!" Eliz said, trying to wipe the sweat off of his face with his shirt.  
"Here, take this." Belerick extend his arms to give him a handkerchief.  
"Wow, thanks." Eliz took it and starts wiping his sweat off.  
"That's two handkerchief now, you should really think about buying some of your own." Belerick said smiling at Eliz.  
"Yeah, that'll be my number one priority, i'll buy some after my first paycheck." Eliz said, making Belerick laugh a little.  
"So, you took the job, thank you and congrats. I'm happy." Belerick said  
"You brother aready told you huh." Eliz said.  
"Yeah, there are hardly no secrets between us, so." Belerick explained.  
"Yeah, and it's frankly because of Romeo, he would annoy me to death if I didn't take this, this could be the boost we need for our business together, and also, you, you put out a good word for me, so I couldn't possibly refuse, right?" Eliz said, the afternoon light making Belerick's already blushing face more profound.  
"Your work speaks for itself. I was actually here for a different reason." Belerick said.  
"What is it?" Eliz asked leaning in towards Belerick.  
"Well, I, um, I wanna invite you to my birthday party, it's still down the road, but I just want you to know that I want you there... I mean, you can come if you want, I mean as the newest part of the company. You know." Belerick said   
"Yeah, yeah! Absolutely, I'll be there!" Eliz said.  
"Okay." Belerick said shortly his face red now.  
"Yeah." Eliz said.  
"I-uh, I guess that's that! I-uh, See you tomorrow then, for your first day." Belerick said standing up.  
"Yeah, yeah! Oh, um, do you need a ride? Or?" Eliz said.  
"No it's okay, there's my driver out there. Thank you, see you tomorrow Eliz. Belerick said bowing slightly before making his way out of the shop.

\----------

Eliz was stunned, smiling from ear to ear when Matteos strolled back.  
"Hey, big brother?" Matteos asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we talk?" Matteos said, his face stern and serious.

[This Better Not Be Because of That Asshole Ross Summers |END]


	8. You're Self Absorbed, Cruel and Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Ross got into a fight, and it's Eliz first day working for Summers Co.

"Are you okay? You look, dazed. What happened? Are you tired?" Simon, Belerick's personal chauffeur asked. Simon has been in the family for almost 5 years now. He was a professional conman before he met Belerick. He met Belerick at a college party where he tried to con him, little did he know, Belerick's not a naive teenager he can con. And instead of sending him to jail, he took him under his wing and changed him little by little, at first, Rafael and his two older brothers were against with it, but Agatha stood by his decision, knowing how Belerick can be a cunning and smart person. And as time pass by, Simon earned the family's trust and repayed it greatly, now, he's like the third older brother for Belerick and has been with him and loyal to him.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry." Belerick said shaking his head a little bit before meeting Simon's eyes through the rear-view mirror, he tilted one of his eye brows up to oppose what he just said. "Okay, okay. Fine." Belerick conceded. "What is it all about then?" Simon asked again this time his eyes on the road. "I don't know, maybe I feel a little disappointed? I guess?" Belerick said. "With what?" Simon said, then there was a brief moment of silence before an audible gasp escaped his mouth. "Don't tell me you like that guy. That tech nerd guy you met at the expo?" Simon said convincingly. "What? No! I do not! I just, I don't know.." Belerick said voice fading away never finishing what he wanted to say. "Oh come on now. You know you can't lie to me." Simon said "Fine. I'm a little disappointed." Belerick said biting his lips. "Why?" Simon asked. "I don't know, maybe I thought he was over his ex and ready to move on. Turns out, that wasn't the case." Simon said looking below at his shoes, trying to find something to distract him. Simon was about to say something when Belerick's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Simon asked. "It's Cass." Belerick answered picking up the call. It only took him a minute or two before ending the call. "Let's head to the company instead." Belerick said. "What what happened?" Simon asked. "Something bad happened." Belerick answered.

\----------

It was still fresh in Eliz's mind, the conversation between him and Matteos after Belerick left. It shocked him to see Matteos so stern almost angry at him, Matteos was confused at why he was with Anastacia while meeting Belerick at the same time. He tried to explain the situation to Matteos but Matteos seemed to dismissed his reasons. 

The atmosphere between Eliz and Matteos were pretty heavy that both Randell and Agriphina felt it. Agriphina approached Sahara to try to understand what was happening, Sahara filled her in on what seemed to happen. "Maybe Matteos was just to infatuated with Belerick? What did Eliz said?" Agriphina asked. "I don't know, it's confusing me too. Maybe, maybe that's the case, maybe Matteos misunderstood what happened, I mean, this is the first time i've seen him like this." Sahara answered. "Let's just hope the two clear things out soon." Agriphina said, looking at her two boys sitting uncomfortably together in the living room watching some sports.

\---------

Belercik reached the office after getting a call from Cassidus, on his way to his office he noticed the other employees looking nervous and giving him pleading looks. Of the three brothers, everyone knew Belerick's the courtly one, so whenever the two older Summer siblings are warring it's Belerick's job to defuse and dissolute the situation. "What happened?" Belerick asked on of the staff. "We have no idea, but from what we heard from the yells inside the room, it's about hiring someone while not informing Mr. Cassidus. " the staff said.

Belerick barged in Cassidus's office without knocking.

"I am, the Executive Chief of Information, this little shit things you do should always, always be reported to me!" Cass yelled, arms slamming at his desk while Ross sat in front of him completely chill. "As I told you earlier, it has to be done swiftly or else someone might headhunt him quicker than us, I just took the opportunity to secure someone that would help us in the long run." Ross said his voice calm and collected. "No, no! That's not what this is. You know what? I know what this is, this is just a ploy, a move to convince dad that you're better than me! You know I am dad's first pick to succeed him and run this company, so you're doing whatever it takes to one up me!" Cass said making Ross bit his lip and finally give in to the tense situation. "You know what?! Yes! Yes! I did it to show the old man I am better than you! Because that's the truth! How come a puny, introverted idiot like you gets the company huh? Why not me? Why not the person that's willing to do almost anything for the sake of the company" Ross said as he stood up to come face to face with Cassidus.

"It's because you're self absorbed, cruel and reckless, just like now." Belerick said resting his back on Cassidus's office door, he slowly made his way towards the window and lean into it, soaking in the scenery of the city, both Ross and Cass didn't noticed he's already inside the room listening to their bickering. "What? You're a part of this El, you told me to hire that boy." Ross reiterated. "Yes, I did, but it was your decision to not tell Cass about it. And I clearly told you not to do that. I don't care about running or taking over the company. What I care is the company that was built with blood, sweat and tears by our grandparents, by our parents, and soon enough by us. I don't want to fail them, everyone who worked their asses off to lift us to where we are right now." Belerick started, both Cass and Ross swallowed hard. "What would dad think if he sees this? When he hear about this? His two sons fighting like a bunch of 12 year olds, in his company, with employees who looks up to them as their audience?" Belerick continued. Ross took a deep breath before sitting down again, crossing his legs. Cass did the same thing, although his eyes never left Ross. "Hiring Eliz is a good PR move, we can make an app that can bring consumers closer to us, making us more accessible to them, at the same time, we can see feedbacks closer and accurate giving us more opportunity to improve. I know the two of you is competing for the same position, trying to show dad that you are better than the other, but please, don't let that blind you to the fact that the three of us should be working together to keep the company alive, the morale of the staff high and to continue the legacy left for us." Belerick said, slowly turning to face his two older brothers, but was instead shocked to see his father standing by the door frame.

"Dad." Belerick softly said, shocking Ross and Cass making their head swivel to their dad's direction. "And you wonder why i am, disappointed you have no interest in taking over the company." Rafael said, his voice booming inside Cass's office making the three Summers quiet. "It was my mistake." Ross broke the silence first. "It is. This has been your flaw Ross, when given an opportunity to one up someone, you grab it, no matter how merciless it is, do not get me wrong, for someone running an empire, that is a good thing, but to do that to your own kin, that's not decent and I've been telling you this over and over again. I want a good, fair fight between you two. And it looks like it was the best idea to make Belerick here, the referee." Rafael said mildly smiling at his youngest. Ross gritted his teeth, accepting his fault and defeat. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Ross bowed to his dad. Rafael quickly lifted Ross head. "You are a brilliant man Ross, do not let the glittering fame and success blur your morals, we are a family, a family who runs an empire, there will always be blood spilled, that is why you keep people around you who you can trust with your life, trust to take you enemies down with, and trust that once you turn your back on them, they won't stab you. How can you build that relationship if you see everyone as a rival?" Rafael said, his eyes gleaming with care making Ross tear up and emotional. "This maybe too much for the three of you. Maybe it's still too early for you to be given this heavy of a role." Rafael said, brushing Ross's hair the way he did it when he was a small child, Ross trying his best not to break down and cry in front of his father and brothers. "That's not true, we, we have to experience this for us to grow, for us to be prepared, the world is a crueler place, and this is nothing but building blocks for us to grow together." Cass said approaching Rafael and Ross, tightly hugging both of them.

"This is getting uncomfortable by the minute." Belerick finally said, looking at the office staffs who are watching the scene from the outside. Rafael chuckled as he lets go both Ross and Cass who simultaneously wiped their faces to hide the red eyes and tears on their faces. "Well, isn't that a good talk?" Rafael said smiling at Belerick. "I want you to prepare all the necessary things for our new VIP staff, make him feel comfortable welcome him to his new department, introduce him to our company." Rafeal ordered Belerick, who replied with a polite nod. "I guess I'll see you three tonight, you mom's cooking her special Beef à la Mode recipe, don't be late or you'll never hear the end of it." Rafael said as he exited the room, he was met with shy smiles and nods from the office staffs outside.

"I'm sorry. I promise to give you a fair fight for the crown from now on." Ross said finally to Cass, his nose red. "Your nose. It's snotty and red, like rudolph, I forgot that happens when you cry." Belerick said, teasing Ross. "Shut up!" Ross replied, as the three of them laugh.

\-----------  
Eliz is standing in front of the towering Summers Co. building in the heart of the business center, his weird fight with Matteos still on the back of his head, Romeo's arms draped around him. "I cannot believe this. My boy, starting his big boy job! Give me a kiss!" Romeo said as he tried to kiss him in the cheek. "Stop that! Geez." Eliz said swatting him away, as the make their way inside, there, they were greeted by Belerick and two other people.

"Hi! Welcome." Belerick approached them. Romeo quickly hugged the two other people Belerick was with. "Margarita! Bjorgi! Ugh! So happy to see you guys again!" Romeo gleefully said. "Ugh, too tight, man, too tight." Bjorgi said as he tried and failed to untangle Romeo from him. "Oh god, I forgot how despicable you are." Margarita said. "Oh come on, now I now you missed me too!" Romeo said

All of them went up to Eliz's office. "Chief of Technological Programs Office, Oh, dude fancy! Look at that!" Romeo said as he reads the sign in his office. "Yeah, that'll be you, you'll work directly under Ross, the VP of Marketing, he usually helds a meeting everyday at 10 am so be at his office by then. He'll discuss the rest later, but for now, it's a welcome party!" Belerick said as he take out a party hat and places it on Eliz's head. "Yes!" Romeo grunted as he drag Margarita and Bjorgi by force to the food station. "Oh, that's Margarita and Bjorgi, they sometimes work here, depends on their mood really, their my childhood best friends." Belerick said, sensing Eliz's quietness. "Something wrong? you seem off today? It's should be a happy day for you, right?" Belerick asked. "Yeah, no, I'm happy. I'm sorry. Let's go, let's meet everyone, introduce me to them." Eliz said faking a smile, but Belerick see through it, he wondered why all of a sudden, Eliz's cold a distant, unlike their previous encounters.

\----------

As the welcome party dwindle down, Romeo and Bjorgi lay passed out on Eliz's office couch, Margarita's chatting with Cassidus who's joined the party after a bunch of office staffs invited several others to join. Belerick and Elis awkwardly sat side by side, sharing a plate of nachos with melted cheese. No one's really talking until Eliz decided to say a word. "I'm sorry. I really am for making this weird." Eliz said facing Belerick who's munching on a nacho. "What happened? I thought we were good?" Belerick said. "I, uh, I don't know, I just." Eliz tried to finish a sentence but fails. "You know, I, think I would like us to be friends, even more than that." Belerick started, he paused for a second to see what would Eliz say and when he didn't respond, he decided to continue but Eliz cut him off. "I think, I think, I'm still in love with my ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry." Eliz said, Belerick took note of Eliz's emphasis on the girlfriend part and nodded. "I know, and I understand. I'm sorry." Belerick said making a sad face. Eliz was going to hug him when Aurelion appeared.

"Aurelion! What are you doing here?" Belerick asked, as Aurelio greeted him with a warm hug and a kiss in the cheek that made Eliz's heart clench. "I heard there's a party so I came. But in reality it's just because your grandma forced me out of the house to see you." Aurelio admitted. "Who's he?" Aurelion asked, his eyes locked on Eliz.

[You're Self Absorbed, Cruel and Reckless |END]


End file.
